


Everything

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets what he didn't know he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Title:** Everything  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy implied  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #59: Severus Snape  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Draco gets what he didn't know he wanted.  
 **Warnings:** Threesome implied  
 **A/N:** There are time I don't know if a drabble is conveying what I want it to.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Everything

~

“You’re pouting.”

“Malfoys don’t pout,” Draco snapped.

Severus sighed. “You’re upset. Why?”

“You’re with Potter, aren’t you?” Draco growled.

Eyebrow raised, Severus replied. “Yes, we’re together. I thought you put your enmity behind you.”

Draco scowled. _Potter gets everything_.

“You’re jealous,” Severus stated.

Draco flushed.

“Clearly,” Potter said, walking in.

Draco stood up. “Bugger off!”

Potter smiled. “You want Severus and I have him. What you _don’t_ know is we both want you.”

“You both--?” Draco studied Severus’, then Harry’s face.

“Yes.” Severus moved closer. “Join us.”

Draco smiled as they surrounded him. Perhaps he _could_ have everything he wanted.

~


End file.
